Ansiedad
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Las guerreras mágicas extrañan a las personas que más ama en todo Céfiro . . . y un sueño las acercará a sus destinos. Precuela de Céfiro, una nueva era. Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

_**"ANSIEDAD"**_

Era apenas media noche según el reloj, la ocupante del cuarto no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en él, la incomodaba de sobremanera saberse tan lejos de la persona que amaba, el solo imaginar que otra le robara el corazón en su ausencia le ponía los nervios de punta, aun así se decía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que nadie podría quedarse con el corazón del príncipe, de "su príncipe".

Un par de esmeraldas veían aquel cuarto con melancolía fijándose en la ventana de la alcoba con impaciencia, necesitaba ver el amanecer para sentirse segura de los brazos de la noche y empezar otro día de escuela en que estaría ocupada buena parte de su tiempo, cosa que le impediría pensar aun más en él y la dejaría ignorar todos esos sentimientos que conmocionaban su joven corazón de solo pensar que la distancia que los separaba era enorme.

Con un suave movimiento de su cabeza comenzaron a bailotear aquellos cabellos rubios por un par de segundos mientras Anaís se levantaba de su cama y avanzaba hacia la ventana de su cuarto; se sentía sofocada en su alcoba y tenía una inmensa necesidad por aspirar y sentir en todo su cuerpo el aire fresco que sin duda abundaba fuera de su ventana la cual abrió por completo, no podía evitarlo, quería verlo y escuchar su voz, sentir su presencia y detectar su aroma tan característico en el viento de Céfiro; no había duda, Anaís deseaba sentirse entre los brazos de Paris de nuevo, sentir sus besos y ver aquellos ojos color miel para saber que todo estaría bien y que su mundo no se destruiría de un momento a otro, que el piso no sucumbiría ante sus pies.

Sonreír siempre había sido fácil para Anaís, lo era más que ahora que no lo hacía tan ampliamente y sus ojos se notaban aun más tristes que lo acostumbrado, solo se le notaba un ligero brillo cuando estaba con Lucy y Marina con quienes compartía recuerdos y podía desahogar todo aquello que sentía, sin duda alguna Paris le había robado el corazón casi a primera vista, y fue "casi" porque al principio no pudo evitar desconfianza hacia él, tan diferente a ella en muchos aspectos.

"_Yo no soporto más esta situación, quizás podamos hacer algo para regresar allá entre las 3, pero de forma definitiva"_, pensaba la chica rubia mientras veía las estrellas que brillaban en la noche provocando que una pequeña sonrisa de niña traviesa surcara su rostro, parecía descabellado pero quizás no lo era tanto en realidad, después de todo, su pecho estaba vacío ahora y no podría ofrecer nada a nadie más que no fuera el príncipe de Céfiro.

Un cuarto oscuro simplemente iluminado por la luz de las estrellas parecía el lugar perfecto para pensar en los tormentos de la angustia y la ansiedad que provocaba la ausencia de una chica rubia y de ojos verdes, con modales refinados y una suave risa que cautivaba a cualquiera en la opinión del joven de cabellos verdes, triste noche que descubría serio al príncipe que parecía feliz por su reino que día a día prosperaba sin la ayuda de un sistema cruel que pedía a gritos la esclavitud de una vida humana.

La más pura nostalgia se leía en los ojos de Paris, y un deseo incontrolable de ir a su mundo a buscarla le carcomía por dentro, no sabía como haría para llegar a Mundo Místico y encontrar a la dueña de sus sueños y de su corazón pero tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de mantenerla a su lado, lo más cerca posible para que nunca más se volviera a ir y lo torturara su ausencia; era insoportable para él pensar que todas sus ilusiones se hubieran esfumado a la par que su bella Anaís regresaba a un mundo demasiado retirado de Céfiro y el solo pensar que no la volvería a ver nunca lo destruía por dentro y le quitaba fuerzas hasta que la esperanza de que la vería de nuevo lo salvaba de caer en la locura, nadie impediría que estuvieran juntos a menos que ella lo deseara así y entonces, con toda la desdicha que era posible sentir renunciaría a ella, solo así podría darle un adiós definitivo a la guerrera del viento.

De pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente, una luz que le dejaba creer que una vez que Anaís regresara no se iría nunca más de su lado, una especie de promesa que les hiciera su mejor amigo solo unos pocos días antes de partir para olvidar . . .

_**---FLASHBACK---**_

Ascot había pedido a Guru Clef que reuniera a Lantis y al príncipe en la sala del trono para hacerles un anuncio que seguramente les iluminaría el día y el resto de sus vidas, un anuncio extraño que tal vez nunca se tomarían la molestia por averiguar su verdadero proceder.

Ascot. – Bueno amigos, creo que deben saber que las chicas volverán pronto.

Clef. – ¿Qué cosa Ascot?

Lantis. – ¿Las chicas? No querrás decir que . . .

Ascot. – Exacto Lantis; Lucy, Marina y Anaís van a regresar muy pronto a Céfiro, de ustedes depende cuanto tiempo permanezcan ellas en Céfiro.

Paris se quedó mudo de la impresión, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su mejor amigo, Anaís regresaría muy pronto, era tanta la felicidad que no cabía dentro de si y a pesar de todo optó por mantener la compostura.

Paris. – Así que, después de todo, pronto la tendré cerca

Lantis. – ¿Dijiste algo Paris?

Paris. – No, nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Ascot. – Bueno, ahora que lo saben, debo irme.

Clef. – ¿Irte?

Paris. – No lo entiendo Ascot¿porqué te vas a ir amigo¿a dónde?

Ascot. – Paris, lo siento pero debo marcharme lo antes posible, visitaré nuestros planetas vecinos.

Lantis. – Piensas escapar por lo que veo.

Ascot. – No escapo de nada Lantis, es solo que . . .

Clef. – Te entiendo Ascot, espero sinceramente que encuentres lo que vas a buscar y regreses algún día.

Ascot. – Haré lo que pueda Guru Clef, gracias por entenderme.

Paris. – Pero yo no entiendo porque debes irte Ascot¿qué ocurre?

Ascot. – Paris, seguiremos siendo amigos a pesar de mi partida así que solo preocúpate por Anaís¿de acuerdo?

Paris lo pensó un poco antes de estrechar la mano de su mejor amigo a quien veía a los ojos por unos instantes, le deprimía saber que Ascot se iría pronto pero la alegría que le inundaba porque su querida Anaís regresara era más grande y algo en su interior le decía que era mejor así.

Paris. – De acuerdo Ascot, espero que vuelvas muy pronto.

Al día siguiente Ascot se fue para no regresar en mucho tiempo a Céfiro.

_**---FIN DEL FLASHBACK---**_

"_Ojalá no te hubieras ido Ascot, sería menos mi ansiedad por verla de tenerte aquí para charlar un rato",_ pensaba el príncipe mientras observaba los 3 planetas vecinos desde la ventana de su habitación. Finalmente el sueño venció a Paris quien optó por acostarse y descansar un rato entre sus sábanas.

El cansancio terminó por vencer a la chica rubia de ojos verdes que decidió dar un último vistazo al cielo nocturno, no podía evitarlo, le gustaba pensar que tal vez, solo por unos segundos, pudiera ver Céfiro reflejado en las estrellas y por tanto a su amado Paris; cerró su ventana con suavidad pues en el silencio en que dormía la casa hasta el más mínimo ruido se amplificaba de manera que trató de tener cuidado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cama, colocó sus lentes en la mesita de noche que se encontraba justo a un lado, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos para así descansar para tener fuerzas de enfrentarse al nuevo día y a su mundo carente de aquel joven de ojos miel y cabellos verdes.

El cielo parecía ser todo lo que se podía ver, llenaba el paisaje de una manera espectacular, era difícil saber en donde se encontraba uno pues a pesar de la luz de las estrellas la oscuridad reinaba por completo, era extraño como no se podía tener una noción de donde era arriba y donde era abajo pues parecía que el cielo se reflejase en un enorme espejo, las ropas ligeras que llevaba encima le daban curiosidad, nunca antes había visto algo semejante a esas ropas blancas y ligeras que portaba, vio a todos lados tratando de deducir en que lugar se encontraba ahora pero no podía ver nada familiar en aquel extraño paisaje, de pronto vio algo que no había visto hacía solo unos momentos, otra persona se encontraba en aquel lugar no muy lejos de su ubicación, llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido blanco del mismo material que la ropa que llevaba, se acercó rápidamente a la persona y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca como para que esta la escuchara comenzó a hablar.

Paris. – Disculpe¿podría decirme que lugar es este?

La joven volteo dejando a Paris congelado en un minuto, aquellas facciones blancas y amables, ese cabello dorado que tanto le deleitaba, los mismos ojos verdes que ahora lo veían con interrogancia, no cabía ni la menor duda de que era ella en persona.

Paris. – ¿Anaís?

Anaís. - ¿Paris¿dónde estamos?

Paris. – No lo sé, no puedo recordar nada excepto este lugar.

Anaís. – Tampoco yo puedo recordar nada.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de aquel lugar tan extraño, ambos se veían a los ojos sin poder creer que estaban el uno frente al otro¿qué había sucedido?

Paris. – Anaís, yo . . . te extrañé demasiado.

Anaís. – También yo te extrañé Paris.

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos con una inmensa sonrisa que no se le había visto en mucho tiempo, el chico de los ojos color miel solo atinó a abrazarla y a recargar su barbilla en la cabeza de su amada, luego, con un pequeño ademán tomó el rostro de Anaís y la condujo hasta sus labios para poder besarla como había ansiado en mucho tiempo, ella le correspondió aquel beso mientras colocaba una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de su amado, no querían separarse nunca más, no les importaba como era que habían llegado hasta ese extraño lugar, lo único que les importaba era estar juntos.

Paris. – Te amo Anaís.

Anaís. – Yo también te amo Paris.

Paris. – No quiero que te vayas de nuevo.

Anaís. – Siempre estaremos juntos.

Un nuevo beso provocó que todo quedara en silencio, Anaís se refugió entre los brazos de Paris quien la sujetaba con fuerza para no dejarla escapar, no cabía en si de felicidad, podía sentirla y su perfume lo embriagaba, no necesitaban de palabras para decirse todo lo que se tenían que decir pues ambos se sentían dichosos de estar juntos una vez más.

El reloj despertador sonó con insistencia, las 6 de la mañana, "_Todo fue un sueño"_ decía la Anaís con desilusión al encontrarse de nuevo en su cuarto, un nuevo día la esperaba en la escuela, definitivamente hablaría con las chicas en cuanto le fuera posible y también con sus padres, no podía quedarse así, no podía simplemente pensar que todo había terminado.

Alguien movía su brazo con insistencia, una voz lo llamaba a levantarse para iniciar el día, Paris recordó todo de golpe y el shock. Que sintió lo hizo despertarse del todo, "_¿No me digan que todo fue un sueño?",_ Lantis empezó a ver a su amigo con insistencia, al parecer no había comprendido lo que el príncipe intentaba decir y en realidad parecía no importarle, solo le recordó que fuera a desayunar porque les esperaba un día difícil dejándolo solo en su habitación. Un simple sueño, en verdad que no podía esperar a que su querida Anaís regresara a sus brazos para hacer realidad aquel sueño; "_Siempre estaremos juntos"_ se dijo a sí mismo recordando lo que "su chica" le había dicho en aquel suño, lo repitió como si de un juramento se tratara, tomo aire y se levantó para empezar un nuevo día.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues bien¿qué les ha parecido este nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado, por un momento había decidido dejar descansar a los personajes de MKR pero cierta personita me convenció ayer de escribir más de esta genial serie ¡ASÍ ES! Eternal, si estás leyendo esto déjame decirte que es TU CULPA así que te lo dedico a ti amiga . Y ya saben, quejas, asesinos a sueldo, virus por computadora, chocolates envenenados a ver si ya dejo de escribir o cosas por el estilo pueden enviárselos a mi amiga Eternal por ser la responsable de que escribiera este fic, si por el contrario son comentarios, criticas constructivas, felicitaciones o bishonens perdidos pueden enviármelos al botón de review que está debajo de su pantalla y con gusto les responderé o**

**SARABA**

_Si damas y caballeros, este es un fic más que acaba de ser actualizado para su comodidad durante su lectura, y bueno, están advertidos, la ola de actualizaciones de fics sigue en proceso._


	2. Chapter 2

**_"ANSIEDAD II"_**

El viento entraba libremente por la ventana aliviando de alguna forma un poco del dolor que una joven sentía en su interior y parecía destrozarla, se levantó del piso en que se había encontrado sentada momentos antes de darse cuenta de aquella ventana abierta, se acercó para cerrarla pero no lo hizo, se quedó de pie viendo al cielo infinito y despejado que la noche le mostraba mientras una lágrima se asomaba por uno de sus ojos para luego deslizarse solitaria por aquel rostro inocente que parecía recordar algo con nostalgia, "_Y yo a ti, fue lo último que me dijiste", _pronunció la muchacha pelirroja mientras intentaba ver algo en las estrellas; al momento, casi de forma automática una de sus manos se introdujo en su ropa sacando un medallón de algún metal extraño, lo abrazó sin dejar de ver el cielo con un poco de ansiedad. En verdad se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel espadachín mágico de un mundo distante, como lamentaba no haber estado más tiempo con él y esperar hasta el último minuto para decirle que lo amaba, en su corazón reinaba algo entre felicidad y melancolía al oír que él la correspondía porque quizá no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Las hojas del árbol murmuraban un nombre especial al compás del viento componiendo una melodía mientras bailaban entre si a la vista de un joven alto y de cara seria en cuya mirada se denotaba la nostalgia y la tristeza de una manera casi increíble para aquel que lo conocía bien. Intentaba apaciguar aquella revolución de sentimientos creada por su corazón mientras veía las estrellas familiares a su vista y el cielo nocturno lo ocultaba de la vista de cualquiera que lo buscara; no deseaba estar en su cuarto, se sentía mejor en aquel sitio al aire libre puesto que siempre había visto con buenos ojos a los árboles, su madre le había dicho en alguna ocasión que los árboles podían comprender a las personas que los tocaban y trataban bien y brindarles algún alivio bastante preciado por pequeño que fuera; en verdad que sabía lo que decía pues sentía como se mitigaba poco a poco su dolor aunque no dejara desaparecer aquellas ansias que sentía en lo más hondo de su alma. Ella volvería trayendo su corazón de regreso y no la dejaría escapar nunca más, o al menos, eso era lo que el joven hechicero había predicho antes de su "huida" porque no lo podía engañar, Ascot estaba escapando de otro rechazo por parte de su querida Marina, tan seguro estaba de que ellas volverían que había preferido hacerse a un lado "_Tal vez, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar, pero no es el caso, te esperaré por siempre . . . Lucy-chan"_, luego de esto decidió retirarse a su habitación, sería un día muy largo y difícil el que le esperaba por delante y necesitaba descansar un rato.

Finalmente se decidió a cerrar la ventana de su cuarto luego de lo cual regresó su pequeño tesoro al abrigo de su pecho, cerca de donde debería ir su corazón, el cual había entregado aquel día al terminar la batalla y abolir un sistema cruel e inhumano que no era justo que hubiera existido y sin el cual nunca hubiera podido conocer a su amado. Destendió su cama de sábanas rosa pálido y se deslizó entre ellas sin dejar de pensar en Lantis y en cuanto le gustaría verlo otra vez, se cubrió hasta solo dejar su rostro al descubierto, tomó una almohada entre sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y un leve suspiro escapó de entre sus labios, "_Lantis", _para luego quedarse dormida.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió iluminándose como por arte de magia al poner su dueño un pie dentro del mismo comenzó a despojarse de su armadura sin ninguna prisa quedando únicamente en un pantalón y una playera negros bastante cómodos, se sentó en su cama viendo las estrellas, como deseándoles buenas noches, como albergando la esperanza de verla reflejada en el resplandor de alguna estrella y solo por un momento escucharla desearle también las buenas noches, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a su rostro por un momento fugaz ante la sola idea de que eso fuera posible; al fin se decidió a jalar las sábanas blancas y azules para meterse dentro de la cama y poder descansar, dio un último vistazo fuera de la ventana y formuló una pequeña oración, "_Al menos, espero que nos veamos esta noche en algún sueño",_ luego de lo cual cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

La luz venía de todos lados y de ninguna parte, no había piso ni cielo en aquel extraño lugar pero no parecían necesarios al no existir dirección alguna por lo que se podía observar, otra cosa más la desconcertó, una brisa venía de ninguna parte haciéndola percatarse del vello vestido sin mangas que traía puesto, blanco, de una tela parecida a la seda pero siendo de algún otro material, en cierta forma , casi etérea. No sentía miedo ni desolación, solo algo extraño en su pecho, como si algo fuera a suceder de un momento a otro, solo de pronto la mano de alguien se posó sobre su hombro y una leve corazonada, una esperanza quizás, la hizo voltear con rapidez para encontrarlo frente a ella vestido de manera similar con un rostro estupefacto.

Lucy. – ¿Lantis?

Lantis. – ¿Lucy?

Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, él solo la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si alguien se la quisiera arrebatar, ella sentía la presión de aquel abrazo pero lo comprendía y por eso lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo ella también con fuerza, como si fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro y de esa manera no lo pudiera lograr; luego de un rato ambos aligeraron un poco la presión del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos con asombro y felicidad.

Lucy. – Necesitaba verte y al fin estás aquí.

Lantis. – Siempre estaré para ti Lucy, no importa cuan lejos estemos el uno del otro.

Lucy. – Dime una cosa Lantis.

Lantis. – Lo que quiera mi pequeña princesa.

Lucy. – ¿Esto es un sueño?

Lantis. – Parece que si, un sueño que estamos compartiendo a pesar de las distancias.

Lucy. – Entonces no quisiera despertarme.

Lantis. – Y sin embargo, ambos lo haremos de un momento a otro.

Lucy. – No quiero alejarme de ti otra vez.

Dijo mientras refugiaba su rostro en el pecho de él y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Lantis. – Yo tampoco lo quiero pero tal vez, el destino nos dé una segunda oportunidad.

Lucy lo miró con un brillo de esperanza mientras Lantis le limpiaba aquella lágrima solitaria con una caricia de sus dedos los cuales detuvo para toma sus mejillas entre sus manos, Lucy cerró los ojos mientras Lantis se acercaba, sus labios apenas y se rozaban.

Lucy. – Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Lantis. – Igual que tú lo estas ya en el mío.

Y sin decir más, se besaron con ternura y pasión a la vez deseando que ese sueño nunca terminara pero sabiendo en el fondo que no sería así.

¿Qué eran esos golpes que sonaban tan fuertemente? Seguramente Saturno que estaba levantando a los hermanos y a Lucy con unos cuantos golpes en la puerta para que no se les hiciera tarde para llegar a clases. La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente mientras pensaba en aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido, aun se preguntaba si en verdad lo habían tenido los 2 o solo ella, sacudió la cabeza un momento, se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la escuela y al ver el medallón colgando de su cuello recordó algo diciéndolo en un murmullo, "_Tal vez, el destino nos dé una segunda oportunidad",_ luego de lo cual terminó de vestirse y salía corriendo mientras pensaba que quizás lo mejor era contarle a sus amigas lo que había soñado.

Un rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana directamente al rostro del dueño de la habitación quien se volteó antes de abrir los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa le apareció mientras recordaba aquel delicioso aroma tan extraño que caracterizaba a la guerrera del fuego y que había sentido sin duda alguna aquella noche, se levantó de buen humor pero al recordar el sueño de anoche la ansiedad de verla de nuevo y que las palabras del joven hechicero fueran ciertas lo hicieron despertarse por completo trayendo a su semblante la seriedad que desde niño lo había caracterizado. Se puso su armadura sin prisa alguna imaginando que, como de costumbre, tendría que ir a levantar a un joven rey antes de probar bocado. "_Siempre estarás en mi corazón",_ repetía sin darse cuenta antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues si mis queridos amigos, parece que seguiré dándoles lata con MKR por un rato más pues luego de leer unos cuantos fanfics me dio por leer de nuevo el primero que escribí de "ANSIEDAD" y me dije "LuIn, el que Paris y Anaís sean tu pareja favorita no quiere decir que solo ellos merecen un fic corto" así que decidí escribir una especie de segundo capítulo dedicado a mi segunda pareja favorita, Lucy y Lantis espero les halla gustado y de una vez les informo que pueden esperar la tercera con . . . mejor que sea sorpresa aunque muchos ya han de haber adivinado sin olvidar que en realidad este se iba a llamar "Verte otra vez", en todo caso, si ya leyeron "Céfiro, una nueva era" tomen este pequeño fic como una precuela .**

**Y bueno, este fic se lo dedico a mi cyber-hermanita Kaze, espero te guste, y ya saben, todo lo que me quieran enviar mándenlo al botoncillo de review que está debajo de su pantalla, donde se les responderá con rapidez y cortesía.**

**SARABA**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"ANSIEDAD III"**_

La luz de la Luna entraba libremente por la ventana de la hermosa mansión a una de las habitaciones en cuya cama yacía una hermosa chica sin dejar de dar vueltas al no encontrarse cómoda. El sueño no había conseguido apoderarse aun de la chica de largos cabellos azules quien decidió darse por vencida y levantarse un rato de su cama. Observó su habitación por unos segundos, parecía tan vacía, había algo que le faltaba, justo lo mismo que sentía de ella misma, algo la hacía sentirse vacía por dentro, como si algo le faltara; podía tener el cariño de sus padres y el de sus amigas, podía tener una buena posición social y ser muy diestra en el esgrima y el ballet, incluso un ejercito de pretendientes y sin embargo algo le hacía falta¿madurez? No, en realidad había estado madurando luego de aquella experiencia tan rara "_Céfiro, a pesar de todo, aun si no hubiera ido nunca allá igual me sentiría vacía a estas alturas"_, murmuraba Marina mientras observaba las estrellas una por una recordando los nombres de las constelaciones que conocía y que comenzaba a encontrar con suma facilidad.

Por fin había terminado su trabajo, tan pesado y tan necesario para el bienestar de miles de personas aun cuando no lo pareciera. Un joven alto de cabellos lilas se retiraba lentamente a su habitación desde su estudio cuando, al haberse liberado de sus ocupaciones, volvió a sentir aquella sensación de vacío dentro de él; no lo entendía¿acaso estaría hechizado, no, conocía todos los hechizos de su planeta y sabía bien que ninguno provocaba esa extraña sensación de vacío y de tristeza, cosa que disimulaba con bastante éxito ante sus amigos y camaradas¿qué podría ser entonces aquello que sentía, aquella necesidad de algo, pero¿de qué? "_¿Será acaso que yo . . ., no, ya estoy demasiado grande para pensar en esas cosas"_. Estaba mintiendo, mintiendo por miedo a lo que se podría desencadenar, por miedo a no saber como reaccionar. Al fin llegó a su habitación para poder descansar, se sentía muy cansado aunque sabía que no dormiría muy bien con aquella sensación acosándolo a cada instante.

La chica de cabellos azules seguía observando las estrellas y al toparse con la más brillante de todas, el rostro de un niño como de 10 años, de ojos azules muy profundos que mostraban madures y sabiduría aparecía en su mente provocando que el vacío en su interior fuera aun más grande por unos momentos,_ "¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? . . . Clef¿cómo pasó?"_, se preguntaba la chica antes de que una lágrima recorriera sus mejillas bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose entre su pijama. Ciertamente que se sentía confundida, entre el chico que la amaba y el hombre que ella amaba y aquella declaración que jamás terminó de hacer, no se explicaba porque sentía tantas cosas tan confusas a la vez; al fin, luego de mucho pensar se sintió cansada y el sueño al fin parecía ganarle obligándola a regresar a su cama para acostarse a descansar y a soñar un poco.

Aquel chico alto y de cabellos azules ya se había cambiado sus ropas de mago por unas más cómodas y apropiadas para dormir, fue a cerrar una ventana y se quedó observando un rato las estrellas; no parecía que la respuesta a sus dudas y a su confusión estuviera ahí, echó entonces un vistazo a un río que se alcanzaba a ver desde su habitación y se encontró a si mismo pensando en una "niña" de hermosos y largos cabellos del mismo color de aquellos delicados ojos azules, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y en ese momento recordó la partida de uno de sus alumnos; Ascot, que se había rendido en cuanto a Marina, la guerrera del agua, y se iba de Céfiro para hacerse un lado y él, Guru Clef, tuviera el valor de admitir lo que sentía, de reconocerlo, y de llenar aquel extraño vacío con la ayuda de ella; _"¿Cómo fue que te dejé ir si estabas tan seguro de que ella regresaría Ascot? Ahora me obligas a algo que evito a toda costa según parece"_; y sin decir más, se retiró a su cama para dejar paso al sueño que pronto se apoderó de sus profundos ojos azules.

Agua, burbujas, ninguna dirección, ningún viento, nada más que aquellas burbujas que parecían salir incluso del suelo el cual estaba cubierto de agua apenas cubriendo una pequeña parte de sus pies. Tenía puesto un traje completamente blanco hecho de una tela que no recordaba pero era lo de menos, no sabía en donde se encontraba así que decidió voltear en varias direcciones para ver si encontraba alguna señal o alguna referencia. Finalmente logró divisar a alguien, no estaba muy lejos de él, era una chica con un vestido blanco amarrado al cuello según veía gracias a que su hermoso y brillante cabello azul estaba trenzado, se le hacía demasiado conocida aquella persona así que decidió acercarse para sersiorarce aunque no tuvo que hacerlo pues aquella volteó cuando solo 1 metro los separaba, era ella sin duda, era Marina pero su cara mostraba extrañeza y confusión.

Marina. – ¿Disculpe, donde . . . Clef, eres tú?

Clef. – Si, soy yo¿Marina?

Marina. - ¿Qué te sucedió? Recuerdo que te veías más . . .

Clef. – ¿Pequeño, bueno, hace algunos días que crecí, es algo extraño.

Marina. – Me lo imagino.

El silencio se apoderó de pronto de aquel lugar y comenzaba a volverse bastante incómodo así que Guru Clef intentó romperlo.

Clef. – Te ves, muy linda así vestida.

Marina. – Gra, gracias, Clef.

Marina se había sonrojado, no se esperaba palabras así de él, repentinamente algo le llegó de súbito a la mente, se sonrojó un poco más y finalmente volteó a ver al chico de cabellos lilas a los ojos.

Marina. – Yo, yo quería, decirte algo cuando, cuando nos fuimos . . .

Clef. – Si, lo recuerdo claramente.

Marina. – Bueno, lo que pasa, es que yo . . .

Clef no dejaba de observar a la chica de hermosos ojos azules un poco extrañado, siempre había parecido tan fuerte y sin embargo ahora dudaba, parecía tener miedo, como en aquella ocasión en que la vio por última vez.

Marina. – Yo . . . te amo Clef . . . quería decírtelo en aquella ocasión pero . . .

Un par de dedos se posaron con suavidad sobre los labios de la joven, esta volteó más sonrojada aun, pero bastante sorprendida a la vez.

Clef. – No digas nada Marina, hiciste un gran esfuerzo y te admiro por eso, además, yo, yo también te, te amo.

Ambos se sorprendieron, una por lo que acababa de escuchar y el otro por lo que acababa de decir. Se quedaron largo rato así, viéndose fijamente sin decir nada, ambos seguían sorprendidos y de nuevo se sentían un tanto incómodos. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío y el chico de ojos profundos se acercó más a la joven a su lado eliminando así el espacio que los separaba para rodearla con sus brazos sin dejar de verla mientras comenzaba a sonreírle con amabilidad.

Clef. – Después de todo, no deberíamos estar sorprendidos tanto tiempo¿no lo crees así, querida Marina?

Marina. – Si, tienes razón Clef, mi Clef.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse deteniéndose por un momento para saborear la cercanía del otro y prosiguiendo luego para dar lugar a un beso lleno de amor y de ternura, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y del momento tan especial que estaban viviendo.

Una música ligera llegaba a los oídos de la persona bajo las sábanas, sacó una de sus manos buscando el radio despertador situado en el buró junto a su cama, las sábanas fueron jaladas hacia abajo destapando a una linda chica de cabellos azules que aun abrazaba su almohada como si de una persona se tratase; abrió los ojos lentamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, "_Por un momento me sentí llena a tu lado, tal vez, ya sea hora de que te confiese lo que siento"_, luego de lo cual se levantó de su cama para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día que comenzaba, dándole la bienvenida con un rayo de sol brillante y cálido.

Los pájaros habían comenzado a trinar hacía un rato, pero el ocupante de la habitación se negaba a abrir los ojos ante el recuerdo de aquel hermoso sueño que a la vez lo confundía aun más y lo llenaba de una manera sorprendente. Al fin decidió ceder ante lo que parecía ser una petición del planeta reclamando que se levantara y regresara de un mundo reconfortante, se talló un poco los ojos con una mano para alejar el sueño mientras con la otra mano hacía un ademán para que las cortinas se descorrieran y la ventana fuera abierta dando paso al sol y al canto de las aves,_ "Disfruté demasiado ese beso que nos dimos, lástima que solo se tratara de un sueño"_, murmuraba Guru Clef como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, ni siquiera las aves, terminó de levantarse y mientras se vestía y recordaba aquel sueño extraño a la vez que agradable dándose cuenta que aquel vacío eran las ansias que tenía de que aquella predicción del chico de cabellos castaños se cumpliera al fin.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues si, aquí tiene la tercera y ahora si, última parte de nuestra "trilogía" de Ansiedad¿les gusto? Porque sucede que estaba pensando (Hay no¿en serio piensas? ) y llegué a la conclusión de que más que un fanfic de lo que pensaban estas 3 parejas vendría siendo como una recopilación¿no creen? Bueno, como iba diciendo, este breve fic se lo dedico a mi cyber tío abuelo Rayearth espero te guste, además, te lo dedico principalmente porque se supone que eres abuelo de mi tía Umi¿o me equivoco,como sea, espero sea de tu agrado.**

**Y como ya saben, quejas, críticas destructivas, cartas bomba, virus por correo electrónico, bandidos, asesinos a sueldo, bebidas deliciosas envenenadas a ver si ya dejo de escribir, amenazas de muerte o cosas por el estilo pueden enviarlas a las Oficinas de Quejas, ubicadas en lo alto de la Montaña Paos, el Templo de Urania Baba, el Templo del cielo (hogar de Kami sama, actualmente Dende) y el castillo de Céfiro, uno cerca de usted ; si en cambio son sugerencias, felicitaciones, críticas constructivas, dinero y/o bishonens perdidos, chocolates rellenos que les mando su ex y no quieren ni probar, anillos para aumentar mi colección y todo lo demás, pueden enviarlo al botoncillo de review ubicado en la parte de debajo de esta página, donde se les atenderá con rapidez y cortesía.**

**SARABA**

**PD. – Aunque no acostumbro ponerlas, para aquellos que esperaban que aquí apareciera algo acerca de Ascot, temo decir que no puedo colocar aquí algo así porque me llevaría más de un capítulo explicar como es que llegó a olvidarse de Marina (Recuerden, esto son precuelas de Céfiro, una nueva era.) y encontró a Yume.**


End file.
